crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
AK47
AK47 is an assault rifle in CrossFire. Overview The AK47 has high accuracy, high damage dealing, and medium rate of fire. So it makes this weapon is excellent and reliable in any combat situation. Despite it's high damage and accuracy, this weapon suffers high recoil and produces very loud sound. This weapon can hold up to 30 rounds per magazine. 'Advantages' * High damage dealing. * High accuracy. * Medium rate of fire. * Purchasable in item shop for GPs. 'Disadvantages' * Loses accuracy when sprayed. * High recoil. * Very loud firing sound. * Bad spraying pattern. Availability Available in all CrossFire version. Tips and Tactics * Learn to control the spray pattern. Because this gun can deal a great amount of damage at short to mid range as long as players can spray properly. * Rushing and camping can be effective strategies. Thanks to the AK47's ability to be used as a spray weapon, it is generally far more effective with single-shoting. * It is recommended that skilled or experienced players. Because most of them are able to utilize the AK-47 effectively. * Perform quick switch (by pressing '''Q')'' When the recoil is too high and the accuracy loses do the quick switch, and then the crosshair size will be normal again. But be careful, switching weapon requires some time. Variants Standard= AK47_Balance.png|Balance RIFLE_AK-47-Blue_Crystal.png|Blue Crystal RIFLE_AK-47-Blue Pottery.png|Blue Pottery RIFLE_AK-47-Camo.png|Camo AK47 CFS2015.png|CFS AK47_Decal_Celebrate.png|Decal Celebrate RIFLE_AK-47-Digital_Camo.png|Digital Camo Rifle_AK47-Gold.png|Gold AK-47-LENOVO.png|Gold (Lenovo) RIFLE_AK-47-Halloween_1.png|Halloween RIFLE_AK-47-Halloween2013.png|Halloween (2013) RIFLE_AK-47-Jasmine.png|Jasmine RIFLE_AK-47-Phoenix.png|Phoenix RIFLE_AK-47-Russia.png|Russia RIFLE_AK-47-Silver.png|Silver RIFLE_AK-47-St Patricks Day.png|St. Patrick's Day RIFLE_AK-47-WCG2011.png|WCG RIFLE_AK-47-WEM.png|WEM RIFLE_AK-47-XMAS.png|Xmas |-| Knife= ''AK47 Knife is a modification of AK47 with an attached bayonet beneath the barrel to able to do close combat after the weapon runs dry.'' RIFLE_AK-47-Knife.png|Knife AK-47-Knife App.png|App AK47_KNIFE_DMZ.png|Ares AK47-BeastA.png|Beast AK47 BEAST NOBLE GOLD.png|Beast Noble Gold AK47 Knife Black.png|Black RIFLE_AK-47-Knife_BS.png|Black Stripes RIFLE AK-47-Knife Blossoms.png|Blossoms AK47 Knife DualMag Blossoms.png|Blossoms (DMZ) AK47 Knife BornBeast.png|Born Beast AK47 Knife Brazil.png|Brazil AK-47_Knife-Royal3.png|Flying Dragon AK47 Knife OctagonCamo.png|Octagon Camo AK47 Knife Peony.png|Peony AK47 Knife PlatinumBlue.png|Platinum Blue AK-47-Knife-QT.png|QT AK47_KNIFE_REDCRYSTAL.png|Red Crystal Rifle_AK47-Knife_RD.png|Red Dragon AK47 KNIFE REDSPIDERWEB.png|Red Spider Web AK47_A_SonWukong.png|Sun Wukong AK47_K_IRONBEAST.png|Transformers AK47 Knife TurtleShell.png|Turtle Shell AK_Knife_Gold.png|Ultimate Gold BI AK47 DMZ Gold.png|Ultimate Gold (DMZ) AK47-Knife_Ultimate_Silver.png|Ultimate Silver AK47 Knife YellowCrystal NoMark.png|Yellow Crystal |-| Scope= ''AK47 Scope is a modification of AK47 with an attached scope to make it able to do scope zoom or optical zoom.'' AK-47-BLACK.png|Scope AK47-SCOPE_BS.png|Black Stripes AK47-SCOPE_R.DRAGON.png|Red Dragon |-| Silencer= ''AK47 Silencer is a modification of AK47 which fitted with a silencer to make it able to do stealth combat.'' AK-47-S.png|Silencer AK47 Silencer PerfectSilver.png|Perfect Silver AK47_S_Black_Dragon.png|Red Lacquerware AK-47-SILENCER-RUSTY-GOLD_SKULL.png|Rusty Gold Skull AK47_S_SAKURA.png|Sakura Trivia * There is a Soviet Union symbol that engraved near the pistol grip on the old model of AK47. ** Meanwhile, there are three skulls that engraved on the new model of AK-47. It is easily seen on AK47 Silencer. ** And there are many wierd gibberish that can be found on the new model of AK47. * The old AK47 is the one of three weapons that receive the new animations. ** But CrossFire China and Philippines didn't update the animation for some reasons, instead they use the new animation for the tournament variants of AK47. * This gun is very popular in many official CrossFire tournaments alongside with the M4A1. Most attackers and back-up players choose it for firepower and accuracy. * This weapon is available on the ground in many Elimination maps (Alaska, Crossroad, etc.). Gallery Images= AK-47_01.png|Render AK-47_02.png|Side View AK47_(Old).png|HUD (Old) File:AK47STATS.jpg|AK47 Basic Stats AR_AK47.gif|AK47's Spray Pattern |-| Videos= CrossFire - AK-47 - Weapon Gameplay AK-47 Comparison Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons AK47 Category:Assault Rifles Category:AK-47 Variants